dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Korin
Admin's Note: The infobox provided for this character is of an improper type and should be replaced with a proper infobox as soon as possible. | image = | race = | birthday = B.M.A | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = Martial Arts Master | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Earth | homeworld = Earth (presumed) | relatives = | education = | ultimate attack = | signature attack = | manga debut = A New Power Awakens: Is The Legend True? (mentioned) | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Korin (カリン, Karin) is an anthropomorphic wise cat who is over 800 years old, who lives atop a giant tower, and he is a martial arts master. In all forms of Dragon Ball media in which he's made an appearance, Korin is a supporting character, appearing in a trainer or mentor role. Appearance used his own cat as a model for Korin and drew him while the cat was sleeping, this is why Korin's eyes are closed. In some media, Korin's fur is blue. However, the common portrayal is white. History Korin is a Senbyō (仙猫, immortal cat) and is at least 800 years old when he makes his introduction in Dragon Planet. He is a deity who lives at the top of Korin Tower, located right underneath Kami's Lookout. Korin is a legendary figure amongst the warrior-world, hailed as "The God of Martial Arts." This frequently leads to surprise and disbelief for those meeting him for the first time, as his appearance has yet to attain the fame of his reputation. Before the start of Dragon Ball Gyaku and Dragon Ball Sai, about two years prior in fact, Amara flew to the top of Korin Tower to meet the legendary figure. Whether she trained with the cat is unknown, but it is known that she obtained a from Korin. Power Korin possesses a power level of 190, according to sources. Due to this, he cannot compete with many of the higher level fighters, however, to Earthlings, his power is enough to keep them down. Korin is the only known person to be able to grow the mystical Senzu Bean, and it is unknown if this is an ability he has or he is simply a skilled gardener. Techniques and Abilities : Korin uses it, and even claims to be the inventor of this technique. : Korin can shoot an invisible ki blast out of his staff. : The ability to levitate and propel ones body through the use of ki. : Korin can read the minds of individuals. Senzu Beans Korin is the only one who grows the Senzu Beans which heal wounds and are equivalent to eating ten days worth of food. Korin Tower is the only place in the world they are grown, and so these magic beans are quite valuable. The beans are limited in number and are difficult to grow, and so Korin only gives them if the recipient needs them. Category:Cat Category:Animal Category:Deity Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wikiwide